nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
Hafu
|aliases = Hafu|youtube = Hafu|twitch = itshafu|twitter = itshafu}}Rumay Wang, '''or '''Hafu was a recurring monday guest on the Northernlion Live Super Show. After the Champions of Fire event the community demanded her presence on the show. She was mainly a Hearthstone streamer on Twitch, before switching to Teamfight Tactics in 2019. Biography Hafu was born in 1991, in Massachusetts. Hafu founded her YouTube channel on the 12th of May, 2015. She started out by being a World of Warcraft Pro, participating and winning in MLG competitions, then later streaming Hearthstone, she is considered one of the best Hearthstone streamers in the world and is known for streaming for long hours. NLSS Hafu met Northernlion at the Champions of Fire event, they seemed to get along, and after defeating him fans of NL rooted for Hafu, after the event fans demanded Hafu to be on the NLSS, spamming on both NL's and Hafu's channel. Hafu responded to chat by saying she's up for it, and later messaged NL about it, NL didn't respond, after being pressured by fans to at least give a response, she was finally invited to an NLSS on January 22, 2018, after her 2nd NLSS appearance she asked if she could be a regular Monday guest and was for a while. The full story can be found here. You can find every NLSS that Hafu has been on here. Memes Memes specific to Hafu (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) HOFU / Whole Foods - On Hafu's 1st NLSS, Dan asked her why her name was spelled "Hafu" and not "Hofu", his reasoning is a bit hard to explain, so it's better just watch the clip...Whole Foods sounds like Hofu. WDW - While playing Mount Your Friends 3D, Hafu mistakenly read a sticker that said "WOW" as "WDW", she later asked for it to be spammed when NL made a sexist remark. Succ on this hole - The clip explains itself Hafu has never boiled water - Up to the point to when she said it,Hafu has never boiled water or cooked Trivia * She has never boiled water or used a stove. * Likes penguins Series with NL Hafu hasn't done any series with NL, but has done a couple streams with him outside the NLSS. 2018 * Sea of Thieves and Last Will stream featuring Ryan, Hafu, Dan Gheesling, Austin, and hsdogdog (Hafu's boyfriend) in the second half. Sea of Thieves is a pirate game while Last Will is an escape room game. * Slay the Spire stream, Hafu coaches NL while he plays. Slay the Spire is a rouge like deck building video game. Back in 2016, after the Champions of Fire (Year 1) Event, Hafu offered to collaborate with NL on a Hearthstone series, however NL stopped playing Hearthstone after, so the series never came to be. Hafu's Channel Icon.png|Hafu's Channel Icon CoF Hafu.jpg|Hafu and NL at Champions of Fire Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.59.45 PM.png|Hafu's square in Overlay 2 Space Hafu.png|Space Hafu __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People